The Story No One Will Ever Read
by Funny Cat
Summary: Ben St. Claire was just a normal wizard from a very rich family. He was supposed to go through Hogwarts normally, and get a good job- yet, all that is washed away when he meets two very different girls. He didn't have to spend his first year at Hogwarts watching mysteries unfold and giggling over pranks. But he did. Rated T to be safe.
1. Three Christmas Days

**Rated T for swearing in later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, it would probably suck.**

Prologue

Across Three Christmas Eves

London, 1990

To children all over the world, Christmas was a happy time. It was a time of friends and family, of tasty feasts, and it was a time of presents. Yes, Christmas was a happy time for children all over.

But most children were not Ben .

To Ben, Christmas was a nightmare. It was hours spent at Diagon Alley picking up gifts for his Father, long nights spent cooking big, magnificent feasts, it was watching Samantha and Melanie gloat over their many gifts, and _family._

Family.

That was the one thing Ben wanted for Christmas. He wanted to go back to the days when Father still loved him, and when Mother was not stuck inside Azkaban. He wanted to go back to the days were Samantha and Melanie called him their hero, and played dress up and tea party with them.

He wanted his family back.

* * *

To Abigail Fitzgerald, Christmas was the best time of the year.

It was the time when her mum took her out caroling, it was the time when they went over to Aunt Mary and Uncle Marcus's house to have a feast, it was the time the went all over Diagon Alley to shop, and it was the time when the shop was most busy.

That was before mum got a boyfriend.

Now, it was shopping with Jackson and his sister at department stores in London. It was going to feasts at houses she didn't even know about, and having to go through hours of looking at dresses. They didn't carol anymore; Jackson said it was "a horrid thing to make a child experience". The shop rarely had customers now. Ever since her mum started dating, the shop seemed to go downhill.

Jackson had ripped, spit on, and burned everything Abby loved.

This Christmas, Abby didn't want books or a new telescope.

She just wanted her mum back.

* * *

For Fiona Harper, Christmas was the best time of the year.

There were the amazing feasts that Miss Kelly cooked, the hours spent caroling outside, hot chocolate,

and presents! That's what Fiona loved most about Christmas.

She had so many fond memories of Christmas. Last year, Fabian and Caleb Parker got stuck in a tree. The year before that, Patrick Riley and his best friend, Piper Monroe had scalding hot chocolate dumped on their arms. The year before that year, Johanna Harold had all her hair cut off.

Yes, Christmas was the best time of the year.

But there was something missing. Something that should be there.

A home. That's what was missing.

A home.

This was the tenth Christmas Fiona had spent in the orphanage. Ten years she had spent with Fabian, Caleb, Johanna, Piper, and Patrick.

Ten years without a home.

That's all that she wanted this year. She didn't want something really big and fancy this year.

She just wanted a home.

* * *

**Hello! In case you do not know who I am, I am Funny Cat, and if you couldn't tell, this is a rewrite of "Sharpie Markers".**

**Tell me what you think! Critique helps me improve my writing. Is it good, bad, horrible, or makes you want to jump of a cliff screaming, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!"**

**Please don't let it be the last one.**

**Funny Cat**


	2. That Sounds Like a Foot Diesease

**It is me, Funny Cat, and I am still alive, thank you for asking.**

**Listening To- **Marukaite Chikyuu: Holy Roman Empire (Piano) and Jack's Lament.

"That Sounds Like a Foot Disease."

London

September 1st, 1991

Benevolio Ross St. Claire had been waiting for this day his entire life.

He had planned this very day out in his head. He knew exactly what to do, where to go, and how to act. He knew what house he was going to be in, he knew exactly where to sit on the train, and he knew exactly who he needed to make friends with, and who to hate.

"Now remember Ben," his Father told him on the drive to King's Cross. "You are a pureblood wizard. I expect the very best from you."

"Yes Father."

"You must be the best in your class, and you must not associate with any of those Mudbloods-" Ben flinched. Mother always hated that word... "And, the most important thing is to _always _look your best. Understood?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good." Father gave him a smile.

While Ben was waiting, he polished his wand. Cedar with a dragon heartstring, exactly eleven inches. Springy. He couldn't wait to learn spells to cast on people and learn how to charm items. His Mother had some books about charms in the library, but he had never read them. _Perhaps I should read them sometime..._

"We're here now, Ben."

Ben's heart started to race. Were they actually at King's Cross? Was he actually going to go to Platform 9 3\4 and go to _Hogwarts?!_

He was.

There it was, Platform Nine and Platform Ten. Right between there, he would run through the wall and then he would get on the train and go to Hogwarts. Then he would be sorted into Gryffindor just like his Father and Mother, and then Father would be proud of him.

Yes, he would be so proud of him. Very proud.

Ben got his trunks from the back of the car. He went back to get his owl, a tawny owl he decided to name Toris, a name he found in one of his Muggle books Mother had given him.

It must have looked very weird to see an eleven year-old boy carrying an owl with him and two trunks, with a man in a very long cloak followed behind. People gave Ben strange looks, but he didn't care. He was used to them.

Soon, he was facing the wall.

"You know how to get in, right?" Father asked. "You just run through the-"

"I know how to go through the wall!" Ben snapped, which earned a strange look from a guard nearby. "I'm not a stupid three year-old!"

As soon as he said that, he felt guilty.

Father sighed.

"I know, Ben."

"Well act like it!" without a second glance, Ben backed up, closed his eyes, and ran straight into the wall.

When he opened his eyes, he standing in Platform 9 3\4.

The scarlet train _The Hogwarts Express _was right in front of his eyes. Friends greeted each other and asked how their summers went. He checked to see if his Father followed him, but he didn't. As he made his way to the train, he saw a bespectacled boy talking to a tall boy with red hair. The bespectacled boy seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember where he saw him.

Ben found a compartment in the back of the train that was unoccupied. "Good." he didn't really like other people. He put his trunks and Toris down, and sat down near the windows. Children were being hugged by their parents, and he saw some parents crying.

The train began to move, and soon, he found himself getting quite bored. So, he started talking to Toris.

"So... heard anything interesting in the station?" no reply.

"Want something to eat?" again, no reply.

"Do you even like me?" Toris hooted.

"What does that mean? Are you back talking me Mister?!" Ben swore the owl yawned.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Are you talking to an owl?" Ben turned around and saw someone standing outside his compartment.

It was a girl, just about his age. She had short dirty blonde hair, dark gray eyes, and was carrying a calico cat.

"Why are you talking to the owl?" the girl asked.

"I had no one to talk to..."

"Why don't you have anyone to talk to?"

"Because I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Why don't you want to talk to anyone?" Ben sighed.

"Listen, whoever you are-"

"It's Fiona!" she said loudly, attracting a few looks from people outside. "Fiona Harper."

"Okay, _Fiona. _Now listen, I really don't want to talk to anyone now, so if you could please leave-"

"No. I'm not leaving." Fiona dropped the cat on the floor and sat next to Ben. He sighed.

"Fine, you can stay... I guess..."

"Thank you! No one else let me stay with them! I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's because you're so annoying..." Ben muttered.

"What did you say?!" Fiona snapped.

"Nothing..."

She gave him a suspicious look, and hugged the cat.

Ben sighed and looked out the window. Sheep and horses where grazing in fields, and he saw a red barn in the distance. His Mother wanted a horse, but Father hated horses. "They're vile animals." he said to her. They spent the next couple of minutes in awkward silence.

He was about to ask Fiona if she wanted to talk, when a girl with bushy brown hair and a crying boy opened the compartment door. He frowned. He didn't like crying people.

"Have you two seen a toad anywhere? This boy has lost his." she pointed to the boy.

Ben opened his mouth to see, but Fiona cut him off.

"No, we haven't seen a toad anywhere. Who would want one? Toads are disgusting." the boy started to cry harder.

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" the brown-haired girl snapped.

"Who cares?! Now leave this compartment, you have no business being here. What happened to your hair? It looks like a bird's nest in there."

"That wasn't a very polite thing to do, Fiona." Ben said when the girl and boy left the compartment.

"Like I said, I don't care. I didn't like that girl. She seemed snotty."

"Still, you shouldn't have done that." Fiona didn't reply.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Ben looked outside to see the Trolley Lady.

"Oh God yes! Come on, Ben!" he grabbed his coin purse, and went outside with Fiona.

A large assortment of sweets were on the trolley. Licorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, cauldron cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, basically everything you can imagine. Fiona was drooling slightly.

"I'll have one of everything please!" the Lady raised an eyebrow, but handed over the sweets to her. Then she turned to Ben.

"What would you like?"

"One cauldron cake, please." he handed the Lady the money, and grabbed his cauldron cake.

"Thank you."

When he went back inside the compartment, he found Fiona stuffing her face with Chocolate Frogs.

"Ben!" she grinned. Her face was smeared with chocolate. "You should try these Chocolate Frog things! They're delicious, and they have a card inside of them!" she shoved a frog in Ben's hand. "Try it!"

Carefully, he opened the package and took out the card inside.

"Oh, Dumbledore. I have tons of him." he threw the card on the floor, and took a bite out of the frog's head.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Fiona asked.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a foot disease." he gave her a look.

"What? It does." she laughed. "Say it! It really does sound like a foot disease!"

"Hogwarts does not sound like a foot disease!"

"Yes it does!"

They spent the next hours arguing about it. By the time they finished, the train was going through a forest, and it was getting very dark.

"Have I introduced you to my cat yet?" she asked. "His name is Nicholas."

"That's a nice name." he replied politely. He actually didn't like the name because it was his Father's name, but he didn't want to offend the girl.

"What's your owl's name?"

"Toris. It's from a book my Mother gave me."

"I like it!"

Fiona smiled, and started to hum "Mary Had a Little Lamb". She stroked the Nicholas's fur, and didn't remove her hand when the cat bit it.

For the first time in a long time, Ben smiled.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, it was around seven at night.

"You may leave all your trunks in the train. They will be brought to the school separately." when Fiona heard this, she frowned.

"What about Nicholas? Won't he get cold?"

"No, just leave him here. Toris will keep him company." Fiona gave Nicholas one last glance before shutting the compartment door.

Outside it was very crowded. Children of ages were running around. Ben spotted Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, yelling "Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!"

He grabbed Fiona (Who was tying her shoes), and made his way to Hagrid. Hagrid had a black beard, and tiny beatle-like eyes. He spotted the bespectacled boy and red-haired boy again. Hagrid waved to the bespectacled boy, and the boy grinned. Why was that boy so familiar?

Hagrid then led them to a group of boats, and explained that there were only supposed to be three in a boat. Ben got on a boat were another girl was already sitting in. She had her face buried in a book, so Ben couldn't really see her face, but he could tell her hair was red. But were was Fiona?

He turned around and saw Fiona, biting her nails and shaking nervously.

"Fiona, get on the boat!" he shouted. "It's just a boat!" she shook her head, and backed away.

"Come on, what are you, afraid of boats?" she nodded. The red-haired girl looked up from her book.

"Come on!" other first years were starting to stare. Fiona looked around at the other first years, took a breath, and got on the boat.

As soon as she got on the boat, they started to move. Fiona shrieked and grabbed Ben's arm, not letting go. The sky was amazing; stars were sprinkled all over the sky, like glitter. "You don't see stars like this in London..." he heard the red-haired girl mutter.

Children gasped as the castle came into view. Fiona nearly fell of the boat. "I've never seen anything like this..." Fiona whispered.

"Duck!" Ben ducked his head to avoid the wall of ivy, but Fiona was not so lucky. She got a faceful of the plant. The other girl tried to hide her laughter.

The boats docked in an underground harbour. When Fiona got out, she kissed the ground and shouted "I've never been so happy to see you!" which attracted some looks. The boy from earlier also found his toad.

Hagrid led the first years to two giant oak doors. Then, he knocked on the door.

* * *

**Hello, I'm back. I finished this chapter today because it guilted me to do it. I'm sorry that most of this chapter sucks ass, it's 4:30 in the morning. I apologize if you want to burn your eyes out.**

**Funny Cat**


	3. The Very Exciting Sorting Ceremony

**Hello, happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't update or wasn't on for such a long time… *facepalm* I got distracted and some other things happen… I promise I'll try to be on more!**

**~The Magical Review Corner~**

**Anon: Thank you! I feel so loved now… I thought that Fiona and Ben's back stories were a bit Sueish, and I'm trying to tweak them a bit. Abigail did appear in the story actually… she was the red headed girl in the same boat as Ben and Fiona. But otherwise, thank you for the review!**

**Pinkbeauty6: Hogwarts does sound like foot diseases if you think of it... sound it out. Hog-warts. Thank you for the review!**

**So, that is the end of my magical review corner. Now, onwards with the story!**

_Listening To- _I Dreamed a Dream

The Very… Exciting Sorting Ceremony

Hogwarts

September 1st, 1991

To be honest, as that door opened, Ben was a bit nervous. It was in a few moments that he would be sorted, in a few moments; his life would change dramatically, for better or for worst. His life was hanging on a thread, and this sorting could potentially cut it.

Fiona on the other hand was jumping up and down, squealing with excitement. "Isn't this amazing!" She whispered to Ben. But he wasn't listening to her, as a very tall, intimidating witch entered the room. Her very appearance commanded respect for everyone and Fiona immediately shut up at the sight of her, straightening her tie.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant, stepping aside.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled open the door to reveal a very large room, with torches casting an eerie look onto the room. A marble staircase led into the upper floors, and a multitude of voices emerged from a door to their right. "The rest of the school must be here already…" Fiona muttered, staring at the older woman.

She then went on to make a speech about Hogwarts and the Sorting, something which Ben was paying no attention too. Father had already given him this speech, so why should he listen to it again? Fiona was fidgeting next to him, nervously flattening down her hair and tucking her shirt in. The red headed girl he previously met on the boat was paying close attention to Professor McGonagall, staring intently at her.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, leaving the cold chamber. "Please wait quietly."

As soon as she stepped out, the room broke into whispers. "I'm so nervous!" Fiona whispered, turning quite pale. "What do we have to do for this 'Sorting'? Are they going to make us fight?!"

Ben rolled his eyes at the absurdity of that statement. Fight? What phooey! The only fighting he heard of at Hogwarts was… well, to think of it, he never did see any fighting going on at Hogwarts.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ben overheard two boys talking about the Sorting. He scoffed, kneeling down and rubbing some dirt off his shoes with a white handkerchief. These shoes were made of fine Italian leather… he shuddered at the thought of Father's punishment for getting them dirty. Perhaps he would make him do all of Samantha's chores… but that wasn't a surprise. Father spoiled Samantha and Melanie to the point of no return; all of Ben's respect for his Father had run out that moment.

At that moment, several people behind him shrieked, including Fiona. Ben jumped, clutching his wool scarf. "What was that?!" He cried out, looking around. He looked at what everyone else was gaping and gasping at and saw at least twenty pearl-white, transparent figures gliding through the air. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"The fat monk speaking was cut off by another ghost wearing tights and ruffles, something very unfashionable for this year.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say what are you all doing here?"

Ben didn't realize he was asking the students until Fiona nudged him in the shoulder.

"New students?" Ben and Fiona nodded, staring in awe at the ghosts. Ben hadn't been aware of ghosts haunting the school until now; Father didn't bother to tell him about it.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." Said the monk (who was actually called The Fat Friar. Ben didn't know this yet.) The other ghosts and the monk floated away, continuing their debate on a certain man named Peeves.

"Move along now." Said Professor McGonagall, snapping Fiona out of a daydream. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

"Now form a line." Ben did as told, standing behind Fiona. "And follow me."

They slowly trudged to the doors that led to the Great Hall. Very carefully and slowly, the old woman opened the doors.

Ben gasped at the wonderfulness of hall, soaking in the beautiful décor. Thousands of candles cast a warm glow over the Hall. The golden plates on the long tables seemed to glisten in the light. Students stared at them as them walked passed, making Ben and a few others a bit uncomfortable. Here and there between the students ghosts observed the long line of first years, shining a pale silvery color in the light. The effect was very soothing to Ben, but for Fiona, it made her nervous as a cat near a dog. Ben looked up and saw a black ceiling dotted with stars and he gasped softly, smiling for the tenth time today. "This place truly is heaven on Earth…" he whispered to himself, bringing his head down to look at the stool that Professor McGonagall placed in the middle of the room. On that stool was a dusty, patched, and frayed old hat, with century's worth of grime on it.

The hat began to sing, not to Ben's surprise. Every pureblood wizard knew of the Sorting Hat's song; it changed every year and was never the same. While the hat sung, Ben thought what might happen if Father found out he had shared compartments with a Muggle…

Ben was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts the whole school erupted in cheer, clapping for a girl who got sorted into Hufflepuff. He sighed, glad that he wasn't called first. Imagine what would happen if he was unaware of his sorting! Disastrous for his reputation, and his family's.

As the list went on, Ben's eyelids began to drop. It was an exhausting trip, and honestly… he was getting tired. More people were called, and "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. As more, and more, and more people were called his eyelids slowly closed, and the world slowly became dark…

"Harper, Fiona!"

His head snapped up the moment the last syllable of her name was called, staring intently at the girl.

Fiona inched her way to the Sorting Hat, giving Ben a nervous smile. She sat on the stool and closed her eyes, letting the hat black cover her head.

Two minutes passed before the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Fiona grinned and gave Ben a thumb up as she ran towards the Gryffindor table, receiving a few pats on her back as she sat down.

As the sorting continued on and on, Ben's eyes began to wander to the Gryffindor table. Fiona was doing alright, as he could see, laughing with a brunette girl. She would be alright there, and once he was sorted into Gryffindor, too, perhaps Fiona, the brunette girl, and himself could form a trio… Yes, that would be fun.

The red-headed girl (whose name was Abigail, according to the Professor) was sorted into Ravenclaw. "No surprise…" Ben scoffed, thinking of the giant books he had seen the girl lug around at the station. She joined a few other girls and boys, whispering loudly amongst themselves.

After a few more minutes of waiting around, Ben's legs slowly started to become numb. Standing around in a straight line was hard! He would crouch down and pretend to tie his shoes every now and then, so he could give his weary legs a rest. When this entire thing was over, boy would he like to just flop down onto his bed and take a nice long nap… just as the boy was about to fall over, a name was called. A name that Ben had heard his father whisper and a name that he had seen all over the Daily Prophet.

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers and murmurs filled the crowded room as the skinny, scrawny boy stepped up to the Sorting Hat. How did Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived look so pale and neglected? "He has his mother's eyes…" said a whisper that floated towards him. And most importantly, what house would Harry be in? The entire schools waited with bated breath as the Sorting Hat choose, prodding and poking through the boy's mind. Not a whisper was spoken, not a needle dropped, not a mouse moved in that castle during those dreadfully long minutes.

Finally, the Hat chose.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor house erupted in cheers at this news. Some students from the other houses stared with wide eyes as the boy leaped down from his seat and towards the table, where Fiona and some other students greeted him with names and pats on the back. Ben breathed a sigh of relief. When he was sorted into that house, perhaps he could even make friends with the boy… that would be good for his family's reputation for sure.

The minutes seemed to past faster after that. Before Ben could even say "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named", he was walking to the Sorting Hat. With a sigh, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the darkness that signaled the hat was placed upon his head.

He hated the feeling immediately. It made Ben feel as if someone had poured cold water all over his black hair, and it sent shivers down his spine. Perhaps it was only him who felt it… maybe it wasn't. "Very ambitious…" A voice murmured in his head, making Ben nearly jump in his seat. "Stubborn, not a bad mind either… a thirst for power and to prove yourself to the world, to redeem yourself in your father's eyes. Interesting combination. Now, where should I put you? Slytherin wouldn't be a bad choice…"

That word made a shiver run down Ben's spine. Slytherin. No! He couldn't be sorted there, into the house of the snakes… what would Father think of him?

"Not there, please!" He begged the Hat. "Anywhere else but there!"

"But Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness…" The Hat retorted. "Why not there?"

Before Ben could protest anymore, the Hat shouted out that one word that would change Ben's life.

"SLYTHERIN!"

With a long face and heavy feet, Ben reluctantly set the Hat down and went towards the Slytherin table.

**Finally done with the chapter! Sorry this update took so long, I was busy with school work and stuff… *cough cough* totally not procrastinating on this fanfic. I totally didn't forget it, either. *cough cough* So, what did you think? Critic is always welcomed!**

**Also: Flames will be used to burn marshmellows.**

**Funny Cat**


End file.
